A Bird caught in Dreamshade
by Fallenangel9005
Summary: Wendy craved to be a child, so when a series of events lead her to an island she was surprised to find, not the Greek god Pan who she dreamed had created the island, but Peter Pan. Shall Wendy-bird be destroyed or shall the island transform into the island it was meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Before trying to steal the heart of the truest believer, Peter Pan's heart was stolen by a girl who could weave tales into the finest tales imaginable. This is a journey before and after the events of Neverland. Nothing will never be as easy or romantic as many of us wish. There is too much of a price for that. Remember all stories come with a price (reviews, etc). :)

"Pan was the Greek god of the wilds whose very scream could strike fear into any enemy. He is known to have cloven hooves and goat-like creatures and to crave the love of wood nymphs, although he is never to get what he wants. Such an example was a wood nymph named Echo, who refused the hooved god and made her sister turn her into reeds. The goat god was saddened and was known to fashion the reeds into pipes which are known to play a mournful and entrancing melody to any unwanted or lonely child." the teacher sighed as she saw most of the class dozed off in loathsome apathy, straightening herself and adjusting her tight frame she stated tightly, "I do hope you were taking notes, as I want you to write a fictional story on one of the Greek characters to recite in class tomorrow. Groans echoed through the classroom, except toward the front where a girl held a wistful expression in her bright blue eyes. The teacher smiled at the girl, "Well, Wendy Darling appears to enjoy the assignment."

"Yeah? That's since she doesn't have any friends and all she does is read those stupid stories all the time! Magic this and magic that! Bookworm!" a girl shouted her freckled face contorting menacingly as howls of laughter echoed across the classroom. Wendy's face turned bright red as she quickly pulled her chestnut hair neatly over her eyes. Why could she never be normal? the teacher's cheeks turned spotted with pink and she was about to severely reprimand the indignant student until the bell quickly cut her off.

While the apathetic kids rushed eagerly to the hallway, Wendy slowly began to pick up her school books, much to the pity of the strict schoolteacher. "Darling, there is nothing to be ashamed over. You're simply more mature than your classmates. Perhaps they shall grow up in time." Wendy gave the wrinkled teacher a gentle smile before heading to the halls. What would she not give to be as free and playful as her schoolmates! She had no friend in sight, the only thing to provide her comfort in this prison was her stories of magic, romance, pirates, and adventure. Looking out the windows of the dull, brick school, she watched the snow cling swiftly to the withered grass and began to drift off into her own little world…

A sweet melody filled the air causing the girl to twirl in excitement. Surrounding her, the forest was bright and bursting with joy. She inhaled the scent of sweet grass and wet earth as her body swayed to the sound of pipes. Laughing, she only stopped when she twirled straight into an object. Shocked at how warm and soft the object was, she turned giddy to find a man staring at her in amusement.

"Well girl, I have to say not many girls are so willing to get this close to me!" the creatures hooves began to clop merrily as Wendy took in the creature's kind, bright eyes and curved horns upon his curly brown hair. "Well, stop looking so frightened, you would never come to me unless you were lonely. This is why my island was built." the man-like creature swept his arms around the breathtaking scenery.

"Island?" Wendy asked, as the creature once again began to play, this time a rather sad tune. He stopped to look up wistfully at her.

"Yes, a long time ago I created an island that could be only be visited through a young child's dreams."

"Can I go there?" Wendy asked eagerly. Yet all she got in reply from the creature was a sad melody that made this world go black.

*Out of the land of fantasy*

Wendy's blue eyes fluttered open as she once again looked around her bleak school.

Ugh I fell asleep...Oh my goodness how long was I asleep! Wendy gasped as she looked at the darkening sky. Quickly, she rushed out of the school and into the streets. Oh I hope my family is not too worried…


	2. Chapter 2

Pumping her slim legs in a brisk jog, Wendy blindly ran through the dark neighborhood, her cheeks stinging as snow pelted her cheeks. _Stupid! Stupid!_ Wendy scolded herself as she quickly looked around the dimly lit cobblestone street. Her legs began to scream in protest and Wendy stumbled into the cold, wet earth. Cheeks blazing she attempted to catch her breath as she shivered.

*Through the looking glass*

"_You again?" the goat man laughed smaking his hairy hind legs in amusement, "Honestly, if I was still flesh I would have forgotten Echo and taken you by now!" _

_Wendy coughed and shivered slightly as she stared at the horned man in amazement, "You ARE Pan aren't you! You exist?"_

_The creature galloped up to her and put a hoof on top of her feverish head, "SIlly girl, I thought you had realized it by now. Yes, I was the great god of the wilds but no longer." _

"_What do you mean?" Wendy asked hoarsely as Pan began to from slightly._

"_I'm just a shadow now from another land… you shouldn't be here you know, you're body is freezing half to death." Pan looked at her closely, his brown eyes staring kindly into her bright blue ones."Wake up." he whispered as he played his pipes and played a dreamy tune._

"_Perhaps she is the one who will save the land…"_

* The pipes are calling*

"Wendy, wake up!" she faintly heard her mother cry out desperately. Wendy forced her glazed eyes to open and she saw her green eyes of her mother clouded with tears.

"Mom?" Wendy sighed, as she realized she was sweating profusely among thick, woolen sheets, "Where am I?"

"The hospital." her father replied bluntly, placing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose as he frowned, and seriously observed his nearly unconscious daughter, "What in the world were you doing out there in the freezing cold that late at night, you could have been killed!"

"Now-now, I think the little patient has had enough interrogation for one day, she does have hypothermia you know." a jovial man tutted as he put his cold stethoscope against Wendy's fluttering heart, "She still has a high heart rate, what she needs is rest." The doctor sighed his horned-rimmed glasses slightly tilted against his pudgy father sighed in agitation as Wendy's mother grasped her daughter's clammy hand.

"Where's- John and Michael?" Wendy coughed, bouncing slightly against suffocating sheets.

Her mother chuckled, and brought her tear stained cheeks against her daughter's warming body, "Don't worry. They're both safe and sound in their beds."

Wendy sighed, relieved, and she began to relax against her mother's warm embrace.

_*Neverland*_

Peter pan was playing the pipes, watching in amusement as the lost boys began to bob up and down in feverish excitement. This was simply too easy. All of them easily fell into the hypnotic spell, their eyes flashing with the madness of childhood in their eyes, and dirt stained their cheeks that their mother's would never be able to wash off. Only one little boy whooped a little less than the rest. The little boy's tiny frame slumped slightly, and his hazel eyes glittered with an aura of..._sadness. _Peter gritted his teeth in annoyance and he ruffled his dirty blonde hair in annoyance. He glided up to Tim with a bright grin and asked, "What's wrong Tim you're one of us now!"

The entranced boy's howled louder, their faces flushed with joy, the little boy's face grew pale as he whined, "I miss my mommy."

Peter laughed as he floated down to the boy's level, "What that nasty cow! The one who sent you to bed without dessert? The one who grounds you to your room for hitting the cat with a rock? You begged to escape! Why would you ever want to go back!" The boy just continued to snivel, so Peter flew away in disgust.

"He will get use to it in time." he muttered to himself as he placed his back against a large, gnarled tree.

"Perhaps not, the magic is fading here." Max replied grimly, his scar traced faintly from the firelight.

Peter Pan turned and faced his companion grimly, he had noticed, the grass was a little less green, the little boys crying a little more often…

"What we need is more magic, another creative energy…" Peter sighed, threading his hands tightly against the ancient, wooden pipe."

"What we need is a believer of Pan."

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! Thank you for the reviews, follows, etc. I feel like I can fly! I am now going to tell the story on how Pan creates Neverland and meets Peter along with it.

_* Here on its time-defaced pedestal, The image of a half-forgotten God, crumbles into its complete oblivion.-Eleanor Farjeon*_

_Pan galloped toward the bathing nymphs, stretching their lithe bodies toward the brilliant mirth of the sun. Pan giggled and quickly stopped, engrossed, hidden in the foliage. There was his love! Frolicking with the forest nymphs stretching their rooted feet into the crystalline water and the nymphs who took care of the beasts, covered in fine pelts and cooing the tales of the ancients to the nearby birds. Although beautiful, the one who kept Pan's clever eyes was Echo who was laying on a rock and singing enchantingly full of sorrow:_

_"Oh Aphrodite help the meek,_

_Help for those of all who seek_

_Love so desperately needed_

_That we weep so desperately_

_I pray to you, for the heart of the man I can never reach_

_The man who looks at his reflection and smiles happily_

_Never noticing me_

_Never noticing me."_

_She ended her song looking down at the water and weeping bitterly. Her tears streaking down her ivory cheeks brought tears to Pan's eyes. Did she not realize how he loved her so? Slowly, Echo strode away from the lake, ignoring the protests of the content nymphs around her. Pan began to follow her until she went far past the river and into the clearing of trees. Galloping toward his crying love he bleated softly, "I notice you my love."_

_She spun around in surprise, her bright blue eyes turned stormy with tears as she yelled, "Get away from me!" He wrapped his arm downed with fur across her flower covered skin with affection. Only to be met with a thunderous slap. "When will you understand? I will never love you! I love another!" Pan's eyes widened as her sharp words pierced his wild heart. As quick as she said this she ran away, scattering the bright petals of her garment strewn over his feet. Without her, Pan made the forest rain, and this is how he wept over his sorrows for days and days to come._

* Once upon a time…*

Wendy let out a tremendous cough as she shivered against the lace bedspread in her room. She had been laying there for a day and was demanded to stay in bed and rest. She attempted to sit up from her canopied bed, yet her body felt too heavy to move so she drained all her energy propping her body up against the pillow._ Oh how dull…_ she sighed in exhaustion looking at Jack Frost's decorations on her window pane melting in the unforgiving sun. Ever since she had come back home last morning John and Michael were forbidden to visit her, and she had a fantastic new story to tell! While she began to groan under the crushing weight of boredom, her door opened.

"Are you alright darling? Oh Wendy, I brought you some broth to warm you up. You must eat it all and go to sleep. The doctor is worried the cold you have may develop into pneumonia." Propping up beside her tired daughter, she began to scoop with a metal spoon and push it toward Wendy's chapped lips. Her daughter quickly pushed it away with a sigh.

"Mother, I'm not hungry." she whispered hoarsely as her mother let the spoon fall into the bowl with a clang.

"Honestly, you decide to daydream and come home late, worry you're father and I half to death, and instead of obeying me and acting apologetic you have to continue to be rebellious!" 's fine lines became deeper as she began to frown in disappointment, "Quit acting like a little girl and start acting mature for your age! Honestly, you must learn to quit living in a land of fantasy!" Setting the bowl by the mahogany night stand the mother quickly walked away and slammed the door behind her.

Wendy pulled the pale pink sheets over her head as tears began to slide down her cheeks Perhaps I never want to grow up… she mused bitterly.

*I never want to grow up!*

As the fire of the night turned to ashes and the lost boys whimpered in their sleep. Peter slipped out of his tree house and flew to skull rock in a fury. "Shadow! Come to me!" Peter's shouts echoed as he reached into his pockets to produce the pipe. He played a quick tune as the birds shrieked the shadow's arrival.

The black figure flew above his master, it's yellow eyes alight with annoyance, "Can you ever stop mocking me by reminding me what I once was?" the creature asked dully it's monotonous features looking apathetically at the boy in front of him. Peter smiled as he raised his hands up and bowed in fake respect.

"My apologies, it's just that as the next King of the Wilds I can do whatever I want."He cocked his eyebrows up in amusement as he heard a dull wisp of a sigh.

"The land is fading…" the shadow sighed bluntly causing an annoyed chuckle to bubble up the boy's throat.

"Yes, and you know what needs to be done. Only a mortal believer of you can restore the lands, and as nobody but me on this island knows you exist in this form I need to know. Who believes in your power?" Peter grasped the pipes harder and the shadow hissed lightly in pain.

"Only one knows of my ancient self. A girl. Yet she only knows me through dreams."

The boy gave the dark figure a dark smile, "All kids have to believe are reality of an adult makes no sense. Who is she?"

The shadow appeared to flicker, "Her name is Wendy…"


End file.
